


Вторая девушка

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [17]
Category: Delain (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Когда в очередном интервью у Шарлотты спросили, как им работается со второй девушкой в группе, она не выдержала и поинтересовалась, почему все спрашивают про вторую девушку, а не про второго гитариста.





	Вторая девушка

**Author's Note:**

> Рпф, как следствие, ООС и авторский произвол. [Всё](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/9f/81/f49f8183c3afe1d33cf55529d47ca146.jpg) [очень](https://farm4.staticflickr.com/3673/32444328524_f1a7f66a4f_b.jpg) [плохо](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/33/f5/65/33f5658ccb12f8291dbb6f1337a1bcf0.jpg), [факт](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/77/76/df77766ed1c78630b5cc6c8138d1f17d.jpg).

— Ну что, как вам со второй девушкой в группе?

— Почему все задают этот вопрос? Почему никто не спрашивает, как нам со вторым гитаристом?

«Как вам со второй девушкой». Замечательно? Прекрасно? Удивительно? Лучше всех ? Что она должна ответить? Тур в самом разгаре, новый альбом вышел не так давно, а всех словно бы заело. Вторая девушка, вторая девушка.

Из раза в раз одно и то же, последний месяц все интервью похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. Как будто где-то вывесили список из десяти самых бездарных вопросов, которые каждый журналист хоть раз в жизни должен задать какому-нибудь музыканту, и теперь все, не особенно заморачиваясь, снова и снова копируют его. Не задумываясь над содержанием, не вслушиваясь в ответы.

Шарлотте вдруг показалось, что она ужасно устала. Не от тура, который в этом году был в разы лучше предыдущего, не от работы и бесконечных переездов. От них невозможно было устать, какими бы сложными они ни были. Причина была в другом. Одни и те же вопросы. Одни и те же. Одни. Как вам со второй девушкой?

«У меня и первой-то не было», — отстранённо подумала Шарлотта и едва заметно усмехнулась собственным мыслям. Такая глупость, казалось бы, а накатившую усталость вдруг как рукой сняло. Шарлотта вновь включилась в интервью, перехватила инициативу у с облегчением выдохнувшего Тимо. Так что там со второй девушкой?

Дальше пошло живее и как будто бы интереснее. Шарлотта всегда умела расположить к себе, Тимо и Отто неизменно очаровывали собеседников, и девочка-интервьюер, испугавшаяся было резкого встречного вопроса, явно приободрилась. Закончили на удивление легко. Расходились довольные собой и результатом.

Дорога до отеля не отняла много времени, и хорошее настроение не успело улетучиться. От души улыбаясь, Шарлотта открыла дверь номера. Сперва ей показалось, что там никого нет, а потом она заметила выглядывающий из-за повёрнутого к окну кресла гриф электрогитары. Забравшаяся с ногами на сиденье Мерел полностью скрылась за высокой спинкой.

Шарлотта зашла в комнату, осторожно закрыла за собой дверь, и улыбка стала ещё шире. Маленькая и напористая, Мерел восхищала её. И хоть шуткам на тему роста не было конца и края, Шарлотта порой задумывалась, откуда в такой маленькой Мерел столько фантастической энергии и льющейся неиссякаемым потоком музыки.

— Не думала, что ты останешься в номере.

Мерел отложила гитару и выглянула из своего укрытия.

— Вот чёрт, я-то надеялась, что ты меня не заметишь, — Мерел скорчила глубоко раздосадованную физиономию, и девушки рассмеялись. — Вижу, всё прошло хорошо?

— Лучше не придумаешь!

— Неужели? Случилось что-то особенное?

— Нет, всё как всегда. Ничего нового.

— Тогда откуда столько восторга?

— Не знаю, — Шарлотта пожала плечами. — Просто хорошо, и всё тут.

Она хотела было задать какой-то встречный вопрос, но тут перед её глазами начало разыгрываться целое представление . Мерел вдруг насупилась, подобралась вся, выпрямилась, даже ноги с кресла опустила. Она даже стала выше ростом — и уж точно серьёзнее, основательнее. Деловитая молодая женщина, а не безбашенный рок-музыкант.

Странное дело, но образ нисколько не выглядел комичным. Казалось, в эти несколько мгновений она будто бы просто стала старше на несколько лет. Гораздо старше той Мерел, к которой так быстро успела привыкнуть Шарлотта.

Но столь убедительная серьёзность в следующую же секунду превратилась в клоунаду. Мерел поднесла ко рту сжатый кулак — так, словно это был микрофон, — и, понизив голос как могла, заговорила басом.

— Итак, наши читатели хотят знать! Как прошёл ваш концерт, который вы сыграли вчера? Как будет проходить концерт, который вы сыграете завтра? Что вы можете рассказать об альбоме, который выпустили? Что вы можете рассказать об альбоме, который планируете выпускать?

Шарлотта закатила глаза. Вот примерно так же, в той же последовательности и почти в тех же формулировках им задавал вопросы прыщавый юнец с ломающимся голосом месяца три назад. Он писал для какого-то маленького местного журнала или школьной газеты и заваливал группу письмами недели три подряд. Отто сдался первым и решил сжалиться над мальчишкой. Он же первым с этого «интервью» и сбежал.

Шарлотта попыталась повторить выражение лица Мерел и отозвалась ей в тон:

— Почему вы играете тяжелую музыку, вы же женщина? Мальчики не обижают? Как вам со второй девушкой в группе?

— И как? — Мерел перестала изображать очередного скучного типичного журналиста и заметно оживилась.

Шарлотта присела на край кровати и сделала вид, что серьезно задумалась над этим непростым вопросом.

— Неплохо. Да, определенно неплохо, — заметив, как просияла Мерел, Шарлотта ехидно прищурилась и добавила. – Компактно. Места в автобусе почти не занимает.

Опущенная с небес на землю, Мерел вытащила из-под себя подушку и запустила ею в Шарлотту. Та поймала метательный снаряд и как ни в чем не бывало продолжила:

— Ест мало. Пьет, правда, много. Зато вторую кровать в номере можно не оплачивать, — она махнула рукой за спину, показывая на полуторную кровать, которая в описании отеля почему-то шла как двуспальная.

Не говоря ни слова, Мерел перешла в наступление. Шарлотта в целом не боялась щекотки, но маленькую напористую гитаристку было не остановить. Она повалила Шарлотту, и та долго не могла даже отмахнуться, не то что отбиться . Её скручивало от смеха, что делало любые попытки сопротивления бессмысленными и довольно вялыми.

— Я больше не могу, — еле выдавила из себя запыхавшаяся Шарлотта и обессилено раскинулась на кровати. Мерел с победным видом села сверху и сложила руки на груди. Шарлотта, стараясь отдышаться и унять колотящееся сердце, задумалась, как они сейчас выглядят со стороны.

Обе взлохмаченные, раскрасневшиеся, запыхавшиеся. Картинка из фильма для взрослых, не иначе. Шарлотта взглянула на Мерел. Та всё ещё восседала молча, страшно довольная собой.

— Подожди секунду, — попросила Шарлотта. — Не шевелись.

В глазах Мерел появилось недоумение, но она постаралась заереть. И даже перестала дышать, когда Шарлотта заёрзала под ней, пытаясь дотянуться до телефона, оставленного на тумбочке ещё перед выездом на интервью.

Как только Мерел поняла, зачем понадобился телефон, она замахала руками и принялась отговаривать Шарлотту. В ответ та взяла её за запястье и ещё раз попросила:

— Не шевелись.

Буркнув что-то невразумительное, Мерел глубоко вздохнула, тряхнула головой и посмотрела в камеру. Получившийся снимок Шарлотта даже не показала, только подмигнула, стараясь при этом скрыть волнение.

— Поставлю на заставку.

Мерел стала пунцовой, но ничего не ответила. Только кивнула, вроде бы соглашаясь. И поспешно слезла с кровати.

Шарлотта встала следом, мимоходом глянув на себя в зеркало. А ведь она даже не заметила, как сильно у неё разгорелись уши, чёрт возьми.

Ну что, как вам со второй девушкой? Замечательно. Прекрасно. Удивительно. Лучше всех. Да пожалуй, всё вместе.


End file.
